Hangover
by killmehshining
Summary: OMG lyke... Hiro drunkness randomness. T 4 a curse


**Title**: _Hangover_

**Chapter**: Only, for now.

**Description**: Drunk-Hiro to hungover-hiro… to randomness.

**Other Notes**: Sorry for never updating. This was honestly a 'sit down, shut up, and TYPE!' fic. I wanted to make somebody drunk, and I sware this was supposed to be a humor fic. Screw that. x3

**Disclaimer** (done by Ryuichi Sakuma who I am in love with… hehe):

Ryu: NA NO DAAAA!

Ice: Ryu-sama, that's not the line.

Ryu: Ok… Ice-san owns NOTHING!

Ice: But I'd like you, Ryu-sama!

Ryu: -eep-

Ice: -glomps-

Anyway, on with the fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Shu's phone rings-

Hiro: Shuichi, I think you need to drive me home today…

Shu: What?

Hiro: Ayaka broke up with me, you know, and then well a lot of other stuff happened and I just kinda had a drink… ok maybe 5…

Shu: Huh? Hiro where are you?

Hiro: Outside some bar -hic- I'm sorta wasted…

Shu: YOU GOT DRUNK!

Hiro: Well, I mean, uhhhhmmmmm… what was I saying?

Shu: Aw jeez… Hiro! YOU'RE the designated driver, remember?

Hiro: Yeah, but I mean… you… I… we… Ayaka… -starts to pass out-

Shu: Hiro? HIRO! Where are you?

Hiro: Uh, I'm outside that bar… with the you know… um… its across the street from Zepp Tokyo.

Shu: Alright, hold on, I'm coming…

-end phone call-

Hiro lazily opened his eyes when he heard Shuichi's voice.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Shuichi, I'm sorry…" But he drifted off again

"Hiro, don't do this to me you're so heavy…" Shuichi mumbled as he struggled to get his friend in the car.

-Shuichi's house: next morning (no not yuki's, shuichi really has a house)-

_Damn, that sun is so bright… _Hiro looked around for a second before realizing where he was.

"Oh yeah, I passed out last night…" He made his way to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"HIRO! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"What the --" But Hiro was glomped to the floor before he could finish his response.

"Do you have to be so loud? My head is pounding…"

"Ahh! Sorry!" Shuichi pulled himself off the floor, helping Hiro up afterwards.

"Hiro… why'd you get so wasted last night?"

"I don't remember! Last night is all blurry and shit…"

"Ah, I see."

"Do I wanna know what I did?"

"You made out with the TV…"

"How did--why did--I don't want to know…"

"Probably not."

"Aren't you going to miss work?"

"Psh. Work can wait. Besides, we can't do it without you."

"I can go to work!"

"Hiro, give yourself a break. You've got a frikken hangover."

"Yeah but--"

"NO BUTS!"

"But--"

"NO! You're staying home today. And that is FINAL!"

"Ok, ok! Not so loud… My head's going to explode."

"You think we should call the studio and tell them we can't make it?"

"Don't ask me what I think. My brain is mush right now. Don't ask me to think. Don't ask me to think."

"You said that twice."

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T THINK!"

-studio-

Fujisaki: Are they even coming today?

K: They'll be here.

Sakano: How are you so sure?

K: -pulls out gun- Just trust me on this one.

Fujisaki/Sakano: -sweatdrop- Yes sir!

K: I'm going to go look for them.

Fujisaki/Sakano: Ok! Good idea!

K: -leaves-

-Yuki's place: few min.s later-

K: -knocks on door really really loud-

Yuki: I'm coming I'm coming! Dammit…

.:Yuki answered the door to a gun in his face - fun:.

K: Where is he?

Yuki: What?

K: Shuichi Shindou. Where is he?

Yuki: He hasn't been here since yesterday morning. I haven't seen the little brat and he hasn't called. Okay?

K: Hm… alright, I believe you. If you hear from him, call me IMMEDIATELY. Got it?

Yuki: Yes. Goodbye Mr. K.

-shuichi's place-

K: -knocks on door really loud again-

Shuichi: -looks through peep hole-thing in the door (oh you know what I mean!)- SHIT! IT'S K!

Hiro: NOT SO LOUD!

K: I heard that, boys. Come out peacefully and no actions will be taken to get you out.

Hiro: -random voice- Nobody's hooome!

Shuichi: -slaps Hiro- idiot!

Hiro: Gomen! I have a hangover!

Shuichi: THEN KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!

K: alright, it's the hard way. -kicks down door and aims gun in their face- FREEZE!

Hiro/Shuichi: GOMEN! GOMEN NASAI!

Shuichi: You see, Hiro has this massive hangover and--

K: ENOUGH!

Hiro: Ow… my head…

K: Hiro, are you well enough to play guitar?

Hiro: If you keep the volume down…

K: And Shuichi, can you sing?

Shuichi: Well, yeah…

K: THEN WHY ARENT YOU AT WORK!

Hiro/ Shuichi: uhh… -massive sweatdrop-

Ryuichi: NAA NO DAAAA!

K: …wtf?

Tatsuha: RYUICHI!

Ryu: -gulp-

Kumagoro: Thank you everyone! This randomness is brought to you byyyyyyy

Tohma: N-G Records!

Ice: No it wasn't!

Tohma: Shh! It's good publicity!

------------------------------------------------_fin_-------------------------------------------------------

I had to end it somehow… gomen. I'm really not happy with it. I may add a chapter or two later. We'll see.

**EDIT: **10 reviews a new chapter! (hey, I need motivation somehow! x3)


End file.
